A song
by AshlinUchiha
Summary: She knew that Sasuke brother will be a judge but why was her heart racing? She never uses to have this feeling not even when she was dating Sasuke this is when her mind went into over drive what are you thinking Sakura there's no why you are going get in the show.


**A Song**

Pairing: Itachi Uchiha and Sakura Haruno

Disclaim: I don't own Naruto

This my first fanfic so go easy on me please

**Thoughts in bold**

A song

**Chapter 1**

Sakura Haruno came from a rich family her father Kizashi Haruno owned his own record company which was doing really well and her mother Mebuki Haruno is a well-known fashion designer as was not at home at the time she was in Paris doing a fashion show. Sakura's father wanted her to sing because she really had the voice and he build her a recording studio where she could go and record whenever she felt the need to even if she was in a bad mood she had everything she needed in that room from microphones to instruments because she could play any instrument in the room. She was dressed for school wearing a white tank top that was body fit, blue skinny jeans a black leather jacket and her black vans with her pink hair in a low ponytail.

She got her lunch that her dad made for her she thanked him for her meal but he stopped her before left, "Sakura I will be having a band come over they want to join my recording I was hoping if your home before me could you should them around even to your studio please?" looking at her dad she giving him a smile and said "Sure dad you know how I love to show hot boys around." With that she took her keys for her red Yamaha YZF-R1 and left the house for school. She knew that this was her year that she will take part in Konoha high's talent show and she knew for a fact that Akatsuki would be performing in the talent show and will be in her music class one of them and a teacher would say if they make it to the semi-finals.

As Sakura pulled up next to Sasuke Uchiha black Aston Martin she took off her helmet as he got out of his car as soon as she pulled up next to him and then greeted her, "Moring I hope you're doing well today?" with that she raised her eyebrow unsure what to say to him but she gave it a shot, "Well thanks for asking because I'm doing well and yes I'm not cry after you because you choose to get all hot and bothered with Karin. So let me make it clear for you and I are friends nothing more ok Sasuke." With that she heard her brother like friend Naruto Uzumaki, "HEY! Sakura." she could see him coming on with his girlfriend Hinata Hyuga and gave Sakura a bear hug with she really need one, "Morning Naruto and Hinata but Naruto I can't breathe could you let go please." With that he let go of her and was just about to ask were the others are then see saw Ino Yamanaka pulling her boyfriend Shikamaru Nara by the hand then Neji Hyuga holding his girlfriend Tenten hand and following behind them were Sai, Rock Lee, Shino Aburame and Inuzuka she was glad to see her friends and they will be in the same home class and other classes together.

They didn't need to go to their home class because their home room teacher Kakashi Hatake was always late so they went to their English class that was with Anko Mitarashi with that being their first lesson of the day with Anko she gave them their first assignment then they had gym with Guy Maito which nearly killed half the class because of the way he was drilling them but being a sophomore was worth it because next year they would be their last year together and they were going to make the most out of it. When lunch came the boys sat at a table together for some reason and the girls went to sit under a tree getting some fresh air in, "So next year is our last year on this school and we off to college." The other three looked at Sakura as if she was trying to avoid a topic or she is hiding something away from them, "Forehead girl what's up is there something you would like to share?"

Oh Ino knew her to well how she would get out of this one, "Well you see I was thinking how much I'm going to miss you when we're off at college that's all." But they let this one go they knew she was right the bell rang they had a free period and Sakura used it to get her English assignment started and then came Biology with Orochimaru and he gave the class assignment with that she had Maths with Asuma Sarutobi and he gave them homework which Sakura got done in class and with that came her class that she loved so much and that was music which Kakashi Hatake taught her class took place in the auditorium which she could see herself on the stage and singing.

Then she saw the member of Akatsuki in the band was Itachi Uchiha, Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame Hoshigaki, Sasori and Tobi. She was going to come out of her shy shell and she was going to give it a shot at the talent show then Kakashi spoke, "Good day everyone today we will be doing the auditions for our schools talent show. So we will be auditions for singles, bands and the last one would be couples and the Akatsuki would be the ones to put you with each other or sing with one of them. The judges for this round are Itachi and I so let's get things started." She knew that Sasuke brother will be a judge but why was her heart racing? She never uses to have this feeling not even when she was dating Sasuke this is when her mind went into over drive **what are you** **thinking Sakura there's no why you are going get in the show**.

She put her earphones in so that she won't hear the fan girls of Akatsuki sing because they would make your ears bleed but some of them made it to the next round and then she was brought back to earth when they called her name with that she got up gave her apple player and said, "track 1 please." She got onto stage and then Itachi asked her, "What are you going to be singing for us today?" She looked at him give a smile and said "All my love by Major Laser ft. Ariana Grande" with that the music started and she being to sing

Sometimes I think we're the brightest stars

And I try to believe we'll find a way

Will life change, will our hearts turn colder?

(Major Laser)

All the rhythms in my heart lift me up inside

We can stay out of the trouble is it worth the blame?

Is it true that the more you give the more they take?

All the rhythms in my heart lift me up and say

[Pre-chorus:]

Only love will make us ache

Only love is worth the chase

All my love I know we're waiting for this

On the rocks up on the mountain tops

[Chorus:]

All my love [3x]

Up on the mountain top

All the rhythms in my heart lift me up and say

We're just a mess of broken people but we love the game

I would do anything for us, it's worth the pain

All the rhythms in my heart lift me up and say

[Pre-chorus]

Only love will make us ache

Only love is worth the chase

All my love I know we're waiting' for this

On the rocks up on the mountain tops

[Chorus 2x]

All my love [3x]

Up on the mountain top

You're always on my mind; oh there'll come a day

Day where we can fly, reach the glory haze

High up in the sun and a brighter sky, sun and a brighter sky

[Pre-chorus]

Only love will make us ache

Only love is worth the chase

All my love I know we're waiting for this

On the rocks up on the mountain tops

[Chorus]

All my love [3x]

Up on the mountain top

Everyone looked surprised at her never knew that she could sing on the other hand Itachi had a smirk on his face and had an idea that she could sing but he wanted to sing with her he wanted to see how high she could go in octaves. Kakashi was glad that she stepped out of her shy shell because every time it came this she would back off and with that Kakashi and the other spoke and come to a conclusion, "Sakura you made it to the semi-finals and you will be singing with Itachi as a couple." She knew would be in her recording studio that her father made for her because it was about she used it. The bands come forth to do their do thing and as the same as the single singers that made it and others didn't and that's when the Akatsuki come on and stated that they will be singing Mighty fall by Fall out Boy ft. Big Sean with that they sang

[Big Sean]

Oh God!

Sean Don

Fall Out Boy!

Did-did-did you trip down 12 steps into Malibu, ooh, ooh

(Malibu, ooh, ooh, ooh,)

So why the hell is there a light that's keeping us forever, uh, uh, uh

Bel Air baby, did you get dressed up?

Pretty pout, pout

(While you bottomed out out)

I can't stop it when there's chemicals keeping us together

Uh, uh, uh, I'm singing

Whoa, how the mighty fall

The mighty fall

The mighty fall

They fall in love

How the mighty fall

The mighty fall

The mighty fall

Oh, how the mighty fall in love

Your crooked love is just a pyramid scheme

And I'm dizzy on dreams (and I'm dizzy on dreams)

But if you ask me two's a whole lot lonelier than one

B-baby we should have left our love in the gutter where we found it

(Gutter where we found it)

'Cause you think, you think your only crime is that you got caught

I'm singing

Whoa, how the mighty fall

The mighty fall

The mighty fall

They fall in love

How the mighty fall

The mighty fall

The mighty fall

Oh, how the mighty fall in love

It's getting clear

You're never coming clean

So I'll lock you up inside

And swallow, swallow the key

[Big Sean]

Yeah. Hello?

Yeah, I know you said not to call unless I'm dying

Well, I'm driving and I can't stop staring at my eyelids

But even though my eyes closed, I still see you

I just hope that when you see me I'm not see-through

You know how we do

Sometimes I swear, I need a day just for me to lay

With some T and A,

But the way we, the way we do is deeper

Baby straight up chemistry DNA

Make me wanna give you every dollar out my B of A

Like, I let her climb on top

I'm either fuckin' or workin', so the grind don't stop

They say I got screws missing, well, hell, only when I'm missing you

And, hell, yeah, I'm a dick, girl, addicted to you

Whoa, how the mighty fall

The mighty fall

The mighty fall

They fall in love

How the mighty fall

The mighty fall

The mighty fall

Oh how the mighty fall in love

She never know that Itachi could sing nor did she know that Deidara could take on Big Sean line she could see Hidan rapping but clearly the blond took her surprise by rapping. That's when she got up and whistled and said, "You guys rock you should have an album." With that everyone looked at her she went on stage and took the microphone then Kakashi took it a upon himself to say, "Well seeming your up there Sakura why don't you and Itachi sing a song for us I will tell what you will perform for us and then you two can choose songs to sing for the talent show. So here is the song I want you two to sing just a fool by Christina Aguilera ft. Blake Shelton." With that Kakashi pushed play and the music started.

Uh

Eh

Another shot of whiskey please bartender

Keep it coming 'til I don't remember at all

How bad it hurts when you're gone (no, no, no, no)

Turn the music up a little bit louder

Just gotta get past the midnight hour (uh, huh)

Maybe tomorrow it won't be this hard

Who am I kidding?

I know what I'm missing

Oh, I had my heart set on you

But nothing else hurts like you do

Who knew that love was so cruel (yeah, yeah, yeah)

And I waited and waited so long

For someone who'll never come home

It's my fault to think you'll be true (yeah, yeah)

I'm just a fool

(Yeah)

[Blake Shelton]

I say that I don't care and walk away, whatever

And I tell myself we were bad together (uh, huh)

But that's just me trying to move on without you

But who am I kidding?

I know what I'm missing

I, I had my heart set on you

But nothing else hurts like you do

Who knew that love was so cruel (yeah, yeah, yeah)

And I waited and waited so long

For someone who'll never come home

It's my fault to think you'll be true (yeah, yeah)

I'm just a fool

For holding onto something that's

Never ever gonna come back

I can't accept that it's lost

I should've let it go

Held my tongue

Kept my big mouth shut

'Cause now everything is just wrong, wrong, wrong

I'm just a fool

A fool for you

I'm just a fool

I, I had my heart set on you (uh)

But nothing else hurts like you do

Who knew that love was so cruel (yeah, yeah, yeah)

I waited and waited so long

For someone who'll never come home

It's my fault to think you'll be true (yeah, yeah)

I'm just a fool

I'm just a fool

I'm just a fool

It's my fault to think you'll be true (yeah, yeah, yeah)

I'm just a fool

With that everyone this time was taken back one could feel the tension in the room it was a fact that they were going to sing in the show. Saved by the bell to say it was the end of the day Sakura got off the stage and got her things the members of Akatsuki looked at her then at Itachi and they knew that something was going to happen they were not sure what it would be. That's when Deidara took it upon himself to say, "Well that went well yeah, let's make our way to that meeting." With that they made their way out of the school seeing the pink head the group went up to before she could start engine that's when she saw the older Uchiha stepped out of the group stated, "You know you are remarkably talented."

She looked at him and saw Sasuke looking at them she looked at him and said to Itachi, "Well thank you looking forward to working we should make a plan on meeting up but enjoy the rest of your day I have to get I'm expecting guests." She gave Sasuke a smirk put on her helmet got on her bike and drive off the next thing Itachi did was turned to where she was looking and saw his little brother angry and then Itachi knew why she did what she did with that he got into his car and the rest of the Akatsuki followed and they drove off to their meeting.

Sakura was glad that the people that her dad was waiting for was not there yet she got to the front door knowing that her father was not home from his other meeting but she took out her phone to call him but she was glad when she was her father number showed she answered the phone and she said, "Hey dad I just got home and no they not her." Than her dad responded, "Hey my angel I will be home in the next 10mins see you soon." With that the doorbell rang when she end her call with her dad that's when she got a shock of her life when she opened the door to see the Akatsuki members at her door that's when Sasori spoke up, "Look are you going to let us in because we don't like to kept waiting." She moved to the side to let them and said, "If you're the band my father was talking this morning he will be in 10mins time but if you like I could show you around please fellow me." She looked at all of them and closed the door they were quit until she said, "Welcome to my domain."

With that they all asked in unison, "Is your father Kizashi Haruno?" she looked at them and stated, "Yes Kizashi Haruno and yes if you didn't know by now I'm his daughter. And where have you guys been for the last hundred years don't you fellow the media? Oh well if you don't mind I would like to finish off my mixing and if you want you can make some beats yourself the instruments are in my booth and the microphones are set so have fun boys." They looked at her then Kisame said, "I like you already pinkie." Then Tobi added shortly, "Tobi thinks Sakura should be part of our band she got a pretty voice." With that she blushed then they heard someone come in that when they saw her dad she looked at him and greeted him and said, "Well welcome to Haruno recording label hope to see you boys around oh my number has been texted to you already, dad I approve of them and Itachi don't worry about your brother he messed up with me and if you Akatsuki want practices here your more than welcome seeming we are singing together for show." Her father gave them the papers they signed and then he asked her, "Please tell me what I heard was correct because if I did then I'm proud of you and yes Kakashi called me to tell me you're in the show." With that the Akatsuki left and said they would see her at school and the weekend she was so glad that her day was over and everything was going her way for once.


End file.
